The Cliche Story
by Darkmyr-InuYashaFan
Summary: Just the average cliche fanfiction: Girl meets Boy, Girl hates Boy, Girl gets in trouble, Boy saves Girl, Boy is a trained assassin assigned to protect the Shikon Jewel and its holder... wait, thats not right! Rated T for violence and themes COMPETE!
1. Prologue

Please review, it would be much appreciated

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and her wonderful imagination

Enjoy :)

* * *

Kagome ran through the dark alley, tightly clutching the shopping bag in her hands.

'_They're gaining on me!'_

She thought with fright as the men gained on her. She felt a hand grab her around the waist and she fell in a heap on the slippery tar that coated the ground.

"No! Please! Somebody help me!" Kagome screamed as a man began tearing at her neck to reach the pink jewel necklace that rested against her throat.

Suddenly a fist slammed into the abdomen of the man and he went flying into the wall. A flash of light and a huge silver blade was held protectively in front of Kagome.

"Wind Scar!" The person yelled and in a flash of bright yellow light the thugs were gone, as if they were never there; in their place were scar marks on the ground where they once stood.

"T-thank you" Kagome stuttered.

The person turned and rested the giant sword on his shoulders,

"Don't worry about it," He said.

Kagome studied the person carefully, the person was a boy, maybe sixteen like her self, and he had long moonlight hair and mysterious golden orbs. She couldn't see the bottom half of his face for it was covered with a gray handkerchief.

The boy sheathed his sword and disappeared into the cold winter night.

Kagome looked at her wrist; there was a strange mark of a fang and a bow and arrow encircling each other.

_Strange, that wasn't here before._

But then she just remembered a rumour she heard from an old friend named Kaede,

"_The Blade marks every person he saves with a mark with shows that their destiny is entwined with his own. His mark is a fang that encircles a mark that stands for a person he saves."_

'_The Blade,_' She thought as she stood and brushed off her skirt. _"He looks just like a person I know."_

* * *

Thanks for reading

I'll post the first chapter very soon

Don't forget to review please!


	2. The Beginning And An Attempt

_Kagome P.O.V_

A sharp shrill noise pierced through the peaceful silence and I slammed my hand onto the bedside table and let out a satisfied smirk when I heard a crushing noise and opened my eyes.

I stretched and walked to my closet and pulled out a school uniform. When I finished shrugging it on I began brushing my hair, I caught a glimpse of the time on my wrist.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late" I exclaimed as I grabbed my backpack and ran for the door while yelling out a 'bye Mum, Gramps, Sota'.

I parked my bike at the bike racks and locked it with a padlock when I heard an engine stop and park next to my bike.

"Hey Kagome," I heard a voice say. "You look gorgeous as expected"

"What do you want Takahashi?" I said bluntly.

"Aww aren't you happy to see me babe?" He said with mock sadness.

I just ignored him and walked away.

"InuYasha trying to hit on you again?" My friend Sango said as we gathered our books for the classes.

I shot her a look and she chuckled.

'_Ugh, History with Takahashi'_

I thought as I checked my timetable. InuYasha Takahashi is the most drop-dead gorgeous hunk in the school, well not to me anyway.

Mr. Myoga came in the classroom to address the class and I felt the stare of InuYasha bore into my back.

"Today we are studying the tale of the Sacred Shikon Jewel or Jewel of Four Souls…"Mr. Myoga started and I copied down the notes that he wrote on the board. After twenty minutes Mr. Myoga was called to the Principal's office and the class was left to run amok.

"Kagome, can I copy your notes?" came InuYasha's voice.

I ignored him as usual,

"Kagome?" He said again and I just stared at the notes on my desk.

I felt something warm press against my neck for a few seconds and I slapped InuYasha away from me in disgust.

"You are horrible Takahashi. You have no right to touch me like that!" I snarled angrily at him and tried not to gag when he licked his lips.

'Well you didn't answer so I had to get your attention somehow. And besides, you let me kiss your neck for a few seconds because you didn't slap me straight away. You actually enjoyed me kissing your neck." He smirked.

"You're despicable" I sighed as the bell rang; I quickly arranged my books, strode through the door and away from Takahashi.

"You wouldn't believe what Takahashi did to me during History" I said to Sango while shoving a piece of bento into my mouth.

"What did he do now?" Sango chuckled,

"Takahashi wanted my notes and I didn't answer him so he tried to get my attention by making out with my neck." I explained.

"Wow, that's intense." She said,

"And he thinks I enjoyed it just because I was a bit slow to slap him across the face!" I exclaimed in annoyance.

I suddenly felt warm pressure against my neck and I punched InuYasha away, hard.

"Will you stop trying to make-out with my neck?" I said and I dragged Sango away with me by the wrist.

Once we were out of eyeshot I yelled at Sango for not telling me that he was coming.

"InuYasha wasn't there before" She said.

'_Its strange, Sango is a trained martial artist.'_

'_Ugh, it's going to be a long day and its only 11:30am.' _

"Takahashi, what do you want?" I droned on as InuYasha stared at me while I was studying at the school library at the end of school.

"Nothing, its just your aura is too beautiful to ignore"

I turned my head to face him.

"Will you stop trying to hit on me? 'Cause you know the answer I'll always give you" I told him.

I packed my books and walked out to my bike and I felt someone grab me around the wrist.

"Please, just come with me to the Slushie Corner," he pleaded.

InuYasha's eyes bore into my own brown ones.

'_Darn those big golden orbs!'_

I cursed in my head and opened my mouth to give him my answer,

"Fine, I'll go with you."


	3. Its Not A Date, Date!

Sorry for the wait, my internet is stuffed

Disclaimer: You know the drill- InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I walked with InuYasha down the street, his hand wrapped tightly around mine. I tried desperately to get my poor hand back but I failed epically.

'_This guy's got super-strength or something!'_

I thought as I tried and failed epically to retrieve my hand away from his.

I stopped trying and I looked up from the ground. Since I was on a date, I might as well look like I'm half enjoying it.

The Slushie Corner was a couple metres away and InuYasha held my hand tighter as if not to let me make my escape. He walked up to the counter while tugging me along with him and ordered two watermelon slushies.

I tried not to death glare the girl behind the counter who was twirling a stand of blonde hair around her finger and trying desperately to get InuYasha's attention.

'_Wait, why was I trying to be jealous?'_

I thought as I hastily pushed the unneeded emotion away.

InuYasha loosened his grip on my hand and we sat at one of the booths at the back of the shop. We sat opposite of each other.

"Takahashi, why did you try again and again to ask me on a date for two years?" I asked him,

"Well, uh…um, never mind that" he said while he fidgeted with the straw that was poking out of the icy drink, his black fringe covering his eyes*.

We stayed there for about ten minutes when I said that I had to do the groceries, InuYasha insisted on escorting me to the nearest grocery store.

"So, um bye Kagome" he said as he turned and walked off.

I wandered through the aisles thinking about the strange date we had together.

I packed my basket with the essentials needed to use to cook spaghetti since mum was at a business meeting.

"Thanks" I said as I handed a ten-dollar note to the checkout boy.

I walked through the streets, the sky was dark by know and I still has my sling book bag.

'_I've got to get back home'_

I thought as I quickened my pace and took a shortcut through an alley that led after a few blocks, to the shrine where my family and I live.

* * *

*InuYasha is a mortal with golden eyes

sorry for the short chappie the next one will be much longer

Review please!

till then! :)


	4. The Attack And The Blade

Sorry for the wait, my internet was stuffing up

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha Rumiko Takahashi does

* * *

I gripped the groceries closer to my chest as I walked through the dark alley, I been through this alley millions of times but it still freaks me out. I heard a shuffling noise behind me and I quickened my pace and held onto the pink jewel around my neck that was given to me as a gift from my older cousin by four years, Kikyo.

"Hey there!" I heard a voice say and I gasped silently and tried not to brake into a run.

"Wait up, we just want to talk to ya!" Another man said.

I ran as fast as I could as I clutched my belongings closer to my chest.

I looked behind me,

'_Three of them!'_

I shrieked in my head ad I ran faster.

'_They're gaining on me!'_

I thought and I pushed on into a full-on sprint.

I felt someone grab me around the waist and I screamed,

"No! Help! Somebody help me!"

I felt a man try to grab the jewel from my neck, bruising it in the process.

Suddenly a fist punched the man away and a boy stood in front of me, his silvery hair flowing like water down his back. He stood in front of me protectively and the men were cowering away in front of us.

He hissed and unsheathed his sword in a flash of bright light.

"Wind Scar!" The boy yelled and brought his sword down and huge rays of yellow light engulfed the men and they were gone. In their place were huge scar shaped marks in the ground where they once stood.

"T-thank you" I stuttered as I stood up and tried not to fall over from the shock of trying to be robbed.

"Don't worry about it," the boy answered as he rested the gigantic sword across his shoulders. I gazed at my saviour in amazement, he was young, and maybe sixteen like myself and had long silver hair, a sharp aristocratic brow, and the cutest dog-ears on the top of his head and had the most mysterious golden eyes I had ever seen: I couldn't see the bottom half of his face for he was wearing a mask tied with a red ribbon*. He was, as corny as it is, extremely dashing like those in a fairytale.

He was also wearing a blood red kimono and was barefoot.

"Well you take care of your self Kagome," he said as he blended into the darkness.

"Wait! How do you know my name?" I said but he was gone.

I brushed off my school uniform and picked up the shopping that was on the wet tar.

'_What's this?'_

I thought as I saw a sharp fang and a bow and arrow tattoo- like mark on my left wrist.

Then I remembered a tale I heard from an old friend named Kaede,

"_Those who are saved by the mysterious one named The Blade, is marked with a fang and something that stands for thee and had a destiny that is forever entwined with his."_

'_The Blade…you look so familiar with those golden eyes.'_

I thought as I walked home to the shrine.

I snuck into the hose and released a small, short squeak when I saw my mother

'_I'm late!'_ I thought.

"Kagome! What happened to your neck?" My mother asked in a worried tone,

"Its nothing, I just tripped down the starts and hit my neck on a pole." I answered dully. Mum gave me a disbelieving look and went to the fridge to get an ice pack for my neck.

I plopped in my bed and sighed, I was exhausted, and to think that all happened in one day. My eyes grew heavy and I let myself fall into the safe arms of sleep.

? P.O.V

I watched her sleep; she looked so peaceful. I saw the Shikon Jewel glow from under her blanket and I smiled. The Jewel was safe, and so was the caretaker of it. I leapt down from the tree and looked up once again at the window of Kagome's room, and I vanished into the cold night air.

* * *

*He wears a mask kind of like Sango's

Thanks for the advice and reviews everyone! I'll try my best to make my stories flow a bit more

Updates will be a bit slow cuz of school but I'll try my best to update


	5. InuYasha's Behaviour, The New Stranger

Sorry for the wait, I had to do what is called school

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

"Ugh" I said as I opened my eyes to the morning light. My head and neck throbbed with pain.

I sat up and earned a good ten seconds of dizziness.

Mum came into the room and checked my temperature,

_36.5 degrees_

I didn't have a temperature so I jumped up and pulled on my school uniform.

"Thanks mum" I said as she gave me a piece of toast and I exited through the door and walked to school.

"Class we have a knew student," Miss Kagura said, "His name is Menomaru Hyoga."

I looked up at the new person and gasped. Menomaru had long green hair with two streaks of red in the front and wore a dark blue shirt and white skinny jeans.

"Hello, my name is Menomaru, its nice to meet you all" He said, it was strange; his voice was deep and velvety, and he was staring straight at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever lay eyes on.

"You will sit next to Kagome Menomaru" Miss Kagura said as the bell rang,

I sensed someone next to me and I looked up

"Its nice to meet you Kagome," Menomaru said.

"You too" I politely replied and I walked out the door to History.

"Do you have History too?" Menomaru asked as we both walked to the classroom.

"Yeah, I guess we're in the same class for two periods: Home class and History."

I said as we walked into the classroom and I plunked my books onto a desk.

Menomaru placed his own books on a desk to my right and sat down.

I felt someone latch on to my wrist,

"Hi Kagome"

"Takahashi." I answered

InuYasha looked down at me and gave me a small smile, then looked at Menomaru and I swear I heard a deep rumble radiate off InuYasha's chest for a few seconds.

"And you are?" InuYasha asked rudely

"Takahashi! Don't be so rude!" I hissed but he ignored me.

"My name is Menomaru Hyoga," Menomaru said unfazed. "Its nice to finally meet you InuYasha Takahashi."

I gasped and InuYasha moved his hand from my wrist to my waist, his aura radiating protectiveness. I was too shocked and confused to move away from his grasp, I stared at the two boys glaring at each other and hearing the growl coming from InuYasha once again.

'_What's going on?'_

Sango P.O.V

I walked into Kagome's History classroom after I had been transferred and I saw the weirdest thing. InuYasha had his arm protectively around Kagome's waist so that her back was pressed against his chest and he was baring his fangs at the other boy with green hair.

'_Wait, fangs? InuYasha has fangs?'_

I thought as I placed my books on a nearby desk and watched the scene carefully.

"Menomaru, what the heck are you doing here?" InuYasha growled while winding his arm tighter around Kagome's waist.

"InuYasha, I want the girl," Menomaru said.

I gasped in shock and confusion and looked at Kagome, she looked so paralysed with confusion that she didn't react to InuYasha's touch.

"That girl in your possession has the Sacred Jewel. I shall have it," Menomaru said as dark miasma began swirling around, suddenly a hideous pain began pulsing in my abdomen and I doubled over. I caught a glimpse of Kagome, InuYasha and Menomaru disappearing into the miasma before I saw black.

* * *

Please review!

next chappie may take a while since I'm currently writing it.


	6. Who are you?

SORRY! please don't bash me!

I've had to take over being the mum of the house cuz mum went on a holiday with her auntie and mum so I'm the only person that does the cooking and cleaning!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. All I own is my OC Hakushishi

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

My eyes snapped open and I saw InuYasha carrying me before he stumbled and fell.

"InuYasha!" I gasped as I wriggled out of his grasp and took my hands away from him as I saw them coat over with blood.

"InuYasha, you're hurt, what happened?" I whispered as InuYasha opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Kagome, you're safe. That's good," he said as his carefully stood up and looked about. The landscape was covered with rocky mountains and a dark miasma swirled around above us.

"InuYasha, why are we here?" I croaked,

At that moment InuYasha fell to his knees and blood trailed down his arm and created a puddle on the rocky, beige coloured ground.

"Get away from me!" He growled and I stumbled away as a dark aura began encircling him and his ebony hair began turning silver from the roots down his back. Suddenly in a flash of bright light InuYasha stood in a red kimono with a giant blade resting across his shoulders.

"Kagome, it's me." He said softly to me as realisation dawned on me and my mouth swung open in shock.

"You're The Blade…" I said as my brain pieced everything together, "That's why you wouldn't leave me alone and why you acted so ferociously when Menomaru came to the school. You have to protect me."

"Yes, I'm glad you took that in well" he said as he took a step closer to me so he stood by my side.

"Speaking of Menomaru, where is he?" I wondered and a gust of wind passed over us, the air turned hazy with moth poison. A cackle echoed in the air and Menomaru appeared in front of us. InuYasha growled and stood protectively in front of me,

"Girl, you have the Shikon Jewel. Give it to me!" Menomaru yelled and called moths in my direction.

My eyes widened and in the fuss InuYasha and I got separated and the moths began tearing at my cloths. They scratched my skin and neck as the tried to reach the Jewel at my neck.

I fell to the ground and suddenly the moths were gone. I opened my eyes and yelped, in place of the moths was a boy with long cerulean blue hair with cold, coal eyes.

"Kagome, come to me" he said as his fingers created a hot path along my neck.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Hakushishi, leave the girl." Menomaru called as he kept InuYasha at bay by guarding himself with his sword.

"Brother, but I almost had the Jewel in my possession." Hakushishi pleaded as he tightened his grip on me

"Hakushishi, that's an order!" Menomaru said and Hakushishi lessened his grip completely. I felt air rush into my parched lugs as I gasped for oxygen and my hands flew to my throat.

"This is futile. Hakushishi we are leaving, take the girl."

"INUYASHA!" I screamed as a barrier formed around us and we disappeared into the swirling black clouds, and all was black.

My eyes snapped open and I tried helplessly to break the bonds that fastened me to a stone column. Hakushishi stood on guard at the entrance of the cave and I couldn't see Menomaru anywhere.

"Where am I? Let me go or InuYasha will get you!" I yelled pathetically,

Hakushishi turned with an eerie smile on his face,

"Girl, InuYasha isn't coming for you. He may have been already killed by Menomaru's sword." Hakushishi chuckled evilly.

'_Curse that smug son of a-GAHHH!'_

I thought as tried again and again to break the barrier that kept me pressed up against the cold stone.

"You really think that I would die that easily, Hakushishi?"

A voice said behind Hakushishi,

"InuYasha!" I said as he strode up to Hakushishi and unsheathed his blade.

"Ready or not here I come!" He said as he lunged at Hakushishi.

The two blades clashed against each other at lighting speed, InuYasha attacked and guarded and suddenly there was a streak of red.

Hakushishi gasped as InuYasha drew back his sword that was dripping with Hakushishi's blood. Hakushishi fell to his knees,

"I have been defeated, I have failed you Big Brother." He whispered as he faded out of existence.

InuYasha ran to me and lifted his blade,

"Red Tetsusaiga!" He yelled as the giant blade turned red and shattered the barrier.

He suddenly let go of Tetsusaiga and wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in the crook of my shoulder.

"Kagome, I thought I was never going to see you again."

I was silent, I didn't no what to say.

"You are special to me, I've lived in thins world for 200 years and no one has captured my heart like you." He said as he lifted his head so we stared into each other's eyes.

"But at school you acted like a jerk" I blurted and I broke the eye contact.

"It was only so that you would never forget me." He said as he lifted my chin and we made eye contact again. I closed my eyes as he bent his head to his me.

His smooth lips brushed against mine and my hands gripped the shoulders of his kimono. His arms wound tighter around my waist as we kissed.

"InuYasha…" I said, as we broke apart.

"What's with the 'InuYasha'?" He asked playfully with the smile.

"What?"

"You used to call me 'Takahashi', was it because you realised your true feelings for me?"

"Pfft! Yeah right."

InuYasha and I walked out of the cave and he passed something to me.

"For me?" I said as my fingers trailed along the smooth wood of the bow.

"Your mark, you are the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. You have he spiritual power"

"My cousin Kikyo?"

"Yes, she isn't actually your cousin." He stated.

He passed me an arrow as well,

"Just one?"

"That's all you need Kagome, Kikyo believes in you." He said.

Suddenly my courage grew to enormous proportions,

"Lets go defeat Menomaru."

* * *

I may not update as often as i should... But I promise you I will update as fast as I can!

Please leave a review!


	7. The Fall of Menomaru

Yes I know this is short but this was supposed to have short chapters to begin with

Disclaimer: InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi not me, though i do own the 'silent swor' you'll see soon

* * *

I gripped my bow in my hand and held tighter onto InuYasha as he jumped from cliff to cliff and my eyes widened as I saw Menomaru. He was standing in the middle of rocky field with a strangely peaceful expression painted on his pale face. It was as if he was waiting for us.

'_Waiting for us?'_

InuYasha unsheathed his blade and yelled out, "Meidou Zangetsuha!"

A black void appeared behind Menomaru and Menomaru began moving back. Suddenly his hand cut through the air and InuYasha groaned in pain and we started falling.

"InuYasha!" I shrieked as we descended to the rocky abyss below us.

I opened my eyes and saw red, I gasped in shock and breathed a sigh of relief since I had my head resting against InuYasha's chest.

I tried to shake InuYasha back into consciousness but he wouldn't respond to my touch. I had to fight Menomaru by myself.

I reached the edge of the ravine and climbed out while shuffling InuYasha who lay on my back unconscious. The surrounding ground was stained with the blood of past battles; I tried not to barf as I wiped my own bloody hands on my skirt. I walked to a nearby tree that managed to grow in the bloodied battlefield. My hands stung like hell and I felt nauseous at the thought of fighting Menomaru alone.

"Girl, I know you are hiding from me," I heard a voice said.

"Menomaru what did you do to InuYasha?" I said as I gripped my bow and rested InuYasha against the trees trunk and ran out into the open.

"Menomaru!" I growled as I glared at him.

"Answer me this, what did you do to InuYasha?"

"I just sucked the life out of him," Menomaru said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No!" I yelled at him as tears started welling up in my eyes and blurred my vision. "That's not true!" I sobbed and I stole a glance at InuYasha's still form.

I hastily wiped the tears from my eyes and aimed my only arrow at Menomaru. His hand swept through the air and I doubled over when I felt excruciating pain pulse in my abdomen. My hands gripped the soil as the pain increased,

"Menomaru you b-" I cursed him.

"What a dirty word from a useless human" he said with a smug grin on his face. He lifted his hand and cut me again and again and again until a pool of my own blood stained the dusty ground.

"You will lose girl, and the Jewel will be mine" Menomaru cackled.

I pushed my self off the ground so I sat with my legs folded beside me and I felt my aura grow stronger,

"Menomaru, did you know that when you have someone to protect your power grows to unbeatable quantities. So I will avenge my protector and lover's death." I said and I stood with my newfound strength. I aimed my arrow at him and his pathetic expression of shock.

"Prepare to meet your end Menomaru Hyoga! I will not miss," I yelled as I let go of the bowstring. My spiritual power created a bright light around the arrow and pierced through Menomaru and in a bright light Menomaru disappeared out of existence.

I let go of my bow and ran to InuYasha's side. "InuYasha, InuYasha!" I sobbed as I cradled InuYasha's cold form in my arms and I released my tears into his hair.

"InuYasha, come back to me" I whispered then I kissed him. My tears fell to his cheeks and his frozen lips grew slowly warmer and warmed and I didn't move away until I felt a hand brush against my tear sodden cheek.

"InuYasha, are you alright now?" I asked as I stared into his tired golden orbs.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm fine," he answered softly.

I felt something wet under my hand and I undid the ribbon that tied his shirt around him. Cuts were scattered around him abdomen.

"InuYasha did you get these cuts when you first fought Menomaru?" I gasped as I lay a hand an InuYasha's cheek.

"They're nothing but scratches." He reassured me.

I pressed my lips against InuYasha's once again,

Happy he was alive.

* * *

Please review!

I'm working on the last chapter so it will come soon but I can't guarantee it.


	8. Epilogue:Formal

sorry for the late update, being a highschooler is harder than you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does

* * *

Kagome P.O.V

_Four weeks later…_

The white balloons cover the ceiling and made the disco lights shine over the crowd. I grabbed InuYasha's hand and tugged his over to Sango and the others while holding up the edge of my ivory coloured dress.

"Sango!" I called out and she looked at me and waved with her spare hand since she had her fingers curled with Miroku's.

"Having fun?" she asked me, I looked at InuYasha and my fingers entwined and I gave her a look.

"Lol" Sango said as the music started and InuYasha and I drifted out side to dance alone.

InuYasha's hands felt warm against my waist and I pulled us closer to each other.

"InuYasha?" I asked against his shoulder,

"Yes Kagome?"

"I love you." I said as pressed my lips to his and he responded by deepening the kiss.

"I love you more than anything InuYasha" I said when we broke the kiss.

"That's not possible because I love you more than everything Kagome," he said as he pressed his lips on my bare shoulder and I pressed my own lips onto his silky black hair.

InuYasha brought me to a bench while the sun was setting behind us.

"Kagome, I need to ask you something," he said as he knelt on one knee.

'_Oh crap'_

I thought as he took out a small velvet covered box.

"Kagome Higurashi, I have been your protector and lover ever since I lay eyes on you and was assigned as you protector. And I will wait for you for the year you will be allowed, but if you will accept me….

Kagome Higurashi, will you be my wife for eternity?" He asked me slowly.

I felt tears stream down my cheeks. And I stood and kissed his deeply,

"Yes, InuYasha Takahashi." I whispered against his lips and I felt him slip the golden band on my right ring finger.

? P.O.V

I watched as InuYasha and the girl kissed each other.

'_That b-!'_

I thought as the two deepened their kiss.

'_InuYasha is mine, how dare you steal him away from me!'_

* * *

Thanks for all the support you have given me every one and thanks to all of you who favourite-ed my story and those few people that added me to you

favourite authors list!

I will be a while but i will write a sequel to 'The Cliche Story'

Bye!

xoxo

Darkmyr-InuYashaFan


End file.
